


Mage: Chapter 5- An Unlikely Trio

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [5]
Category: mage - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 5- An Unlikely Trio

Part 1- Explanations  
Liz limped her way into the abandoned ball room being propped up by Bip. She slumped up against a wall to help her maintain her balance as Bip flew out from under her arm and hovered out in front of her. There was a silence between the pair as Liz pondered what had happened moments before.  
“So, Alex is a magic user the?” Liz asked, breaking the silence.  
“Yeah… he is,” Bip admitted.  
Liz looked up at Bip confused.  
“But how come I didn’t notice? Whenever I’ve met a magic user in the past I’ve been able to feel it. But Alex just seemed like a normal person?” Liz asked.  
“That’s called detection,” said Bip. “It’s an ability that lets magic users sense each other’s presence. Some magic users, like Alex, practice a technique called suppression. It makes it harder for other mages to sense their magical presence. The better someone’s detection ability, the better the suppression needs to be to combat it. It just so happens Alex is quite gifted at suppression. He’s able to make his magic completely undetectable; he calls it his ghost mode.”  
“I just don’t get it. I can’t believe I didn’t notice. Guess I really didn’t know anything about you two, I still barely know why your even in Seaside”  
Bip took in a deep breath as he prepared himself.  
“We’re here to avenge Harry, Alex’s dad, and my original master” Bip let out with a deep sigh.  
Liz looked up at Bip surprised by his sudden honesty.  
“Alex’s dad?”  
“Yeah, well adopted dad. He doesn’t like talking about it but Alex grew up in an orphanage, a pretty shady place from what he’s told me. When he was seven the orphanage closed down and Alex was left on the streets. He rough for two years before Harry found him, trying to steal his wallet of all. Next thing I knew he brought some little kid kicking and screaming into our house. I thought he was such a brat at first,” Bip explained a smile appearing on his face as he remembered better times. “But eventually he became just like a brother.”  
Bip took in a deep breath as his expression began to cloud with sadness.  
“Then one day when Alex was fifteen, Harry went away on a job, it wasn’t the first time he went away so we didn’t think anything of it. But this time he just didn’t come back” Bip said stopping for a moment . “A couple months later a man came to our door and told us that he was k.i.a. before leaving without any further information. That’s when I agreed to become Alex’s familiar and we decided to find out exactly what happened to him, and how he died.”  
Liz leaned back and crossed her arms as she listened to Bip’s explanation.  
“So I’m guessing then that you were looking for Lance cause he had something to do with his death?” Liz asked.  
“Well we’re hoping, we’ve been following a bunch of dead end leads for almost two years now. if I’m being honest I’m not sure if we’ll ever find out just what happened,” Bip admitted.  
Light footsteps began to echo down the hall getting louder and louder. Alex emerged from the hallway. Bip turned around hearing his friends approach.  
“Oh Alex, good you’re done,” Bip said as he flew over to his friend.  
As Bip flew up to Alex, he blocked Alex’s head from Liz’s view.  
“So what did you find out?” asked Bip.  
“Well, he defiantly knew something, but whatever it was his lips where too tight for me to pry it out,” Alex replied.  
Liz began to slowly stand up and stumble her way over to the pair, her body still fighting off the effects of Lance’s poison. As she approached the two her eyes focused on Alex’s hands, splattered with blood, She stopped in her tracks.  
“So that’s it then? We’re back to square one?” Bip asked in a disappointed tone.  
“Not quite yet,” Alex said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small leather bound book. “I found his diary in a draw. Apparently he met with an old acquaintance named Charles Morhan, bout a week ago, figure it’s as good a lead as any from here.”  
Bip floated over behind his Alex to read the diary over his shoulder, revealing Alex face to Liz. She froze in horror as she stared at Alex’s face, spattered with fresh blood. Liz’s heart began to pound as she was paralyzed by with fear by at the sight. Her brain screamed at her to run as she continued to stare at Alex’s face. Alex turned his head to meet Liz’s gaze.  
“Liz? What’s up?” Alex asked nonchalantly.  
Liz broke out of her panicked state, quickly turning around and beginning to run away from the pair as fast as she could manage.  
“Wait Liz, what’s wrong?!” Alex yelled after Liz as preparing to give chase.  
“Alex wait, let her go,” Bip said grabbing Alex with his tail, holding his friend.  
Liz continued to run away until she had left Lances mansion behind her, shaking her head trying to get the image of Alex’s blood soaked face out of her head.  
Part 2- The Following Morning (Part 1)  
Alex sat on the edge of his bed tying up his boot laces in silence as Bip watched on from behind him  
“So…what’s the plan for today?” Bip asked, trying to break the silence.  
“Maybe I should go over to her room and explain, I’m sure she’d understand,” Alex pondered to himself.  
Bip crawled over to sit next to his friend.  
“You know that wouldn’t be a good idea Alex, you saw her face last night, she was terrified,” Bip said.  
“Yeah, but if I could just explain it all to her maybe she would understand,” Alex responded naively.  
“Alex you know that wouldn’t work, we can’t force her to be ok with what happened. She’s already made her choice and we can’t change that,” said Bip shaking his head slowly.  
Alex got up suddenly and stomped over to his back pack, grabbing a wad of dirty clothes and violently shoving it into the bag.  
“Yeah well, whatever, who needs her anyway. She would have just held us back. I mean, what a wuss, can’t even handle a little blood,” Alex ranted.  
Bip looked over to his friend kindly and let out a disappointed sigh.  
“Yeah… I miss her too,” Bip agreed.  
Part 3- The Following Morning (Part 2)  
Alex walked into the narrow hotel hallway followed closely behind by Bip, gently closing the door behind him with his tail. Alex looked across the hall to Liz’s door focusing on the small do not disturb sign hanging from the handle. He looked away from the door trying to forget about the trauma of the previous night, before continuing down the hallway.  
Liz sat in silence inside her room listening to Alex’s footsteps pass by her door. She looked down at the black dress that she clutched tightly in her hand, contemplating the night before. Liz looked over to her bag dumped in the corner of the room. She took in a deep breath as she stood up and walked over to her back pack, picking it up and placing a few items off the floor inside before flinging it over her shoulder. She walked over to the door opening it up and proceeded into the hallway. Turning back to take one last long look into the room Liz’s gaze fell on the dress still sitting lying on the bed. She took in one more deep breath before closing the door and walking off down the hallway.  
Part 4- An Unlikely Trio  
Alex and Bip walked down the busy Seaside streets away from the hotel.  
“So which way is it to the train station?” Bip asked.  
“Ahhhh that way?” Alex replied looking down at his map and uncertainly pointing his arm down the street.  
“Have you seriously forgotten?” Bip said.  
“Shut up this place is like a maze,” Alex snapped. “And if you’d just…” Alex continued until a familiar voice cut him off from down the street.  
“Hey wait up you two!”  
Bip and Alex turned around to look back at the hotel, seeing Liz quickly running towards them with a smile on her face, waving as she approached.  
“What’s she doing?” asked Alex.  
“no clue?” Bip replied just as confused.  
Liz reached the pair.  
“So, where are we going?” Liz panted, clutching the strap of her backpack.  
“Ahhh, we?” Alex asked confused.  
“Yes, we! Let me explain,” Liz said dropping her bag to the ground. “You see, I came to Seaside to find myself a magic teacher, and even if Lance didn’t pan out the way I wanted, I still managed to find an extremely powerful magic user,” Liz explained gesturing towards Alex with a wide smile. “Congratulation Alex on becoming my new magic teacher!”  
“What the hell? I never agreed to be your magic teacher!” Alex panicked.  
“Yeah well, you’re not my first pick here, but we gotta roll with the punches,” Liz hissed under her breath.  
“But Liz, what changed your mind, after last night I thought you would never want to see us again” asked Bip holding back his excitement at seeing Liz.  
Liz took a step back as her mood sunk. She pushed the thoughts of Alex’s blood smeared face out of her mind as she explained.  
“Well I mean, Lance was a bad guy, if it wasn’t for you then he would have killed me and who knows how many more people,” Liz justified “And anyway you were just trying to avenge your dad, so you had a good reason for what you did.”  
Alex listened to Liz’s justification before slowly turning to face Bip.  
“Bip… how does she know about my dad?” asked Alex  
“Sorry Alex,” Bip muttered awkwardly as he drifted back a little. “I told her everything.”  
Alex jumped over to Bip putting him in a tight head lock.  
“That’s meant to be a secret, you can’t go around telling every deadbeat we meet along the way,” Alex ranted as he squeezed down hard.  
“Alex! Stop… You’re choking me…” Bip sputtered.  
“Who you calling deadbeat,” Liz muttered.  
Alex turned his head to face Liz.  
“I guess we can’t just let you run around freely with that kind of information,” Alex sighed.  
Liz’s began to bubble with excitement as she listened to Alex.  
“So you're saying,” Liz paused. “You’ll let me be your student?”  
Alex let go of Bip causing him to fall to the ground with a small thud.  
“Not quite,” Alex said. “You don’t need a teacher trust me, you're plenty good enough as is. You're ready to become a mage. If you come with us to capital city, you’ll take the mage test with us, no ifs or buts”  
Liz listened on touched and shocked by Alex’s kind words and belief in her. She snapped out of her shock realizing just what Alex said.  
“Wait, you’re going to capital city to become a mage? What happened to all that crap you said about mages back in the café the other day? Hmmm?” Liz taunted.  
“Yeah well, shut up! I meant what I said. But being a mage just so happens to be a useful tool for someone like me, it’s not like I’d be doing this if I had a choice,” Alex ranted.  
“Haha, whatever you say. Come on, we’ve got a train to catch. If we wanna get to capital city in time for the mage test we better hurry up,” Liz yelled as she ran off down the street.  
“Hey wait up Liz, don’t run off like that,” Alex yelled running off after her.  
“Wait! Don’t leave me behind” Bip coughed, getting up and flying after his friends.


End file.
